Matrix Revolutions: Rebirth
by mithras90
Summary: Neo & Trinity wake up together and are given another chance. Then Neo is asked to become the machines Ambassador. The world is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any copyrighted material. I do accept that there will be criticisms of this but try to be constructive and don't flame.

Pure brilliant whiteness.

He regained consciousness slowly. He could feel the softness of sheets below him and putting his hands up he could feel the same softness covering him. He patted himself gingerly, was he wearing pyjamas? A nightshirt? Memory rushed back and he didn t want to try to open his eyes gingerly he patted his face, there were no bandages and he wondered if he was somehow in the Matrix.

His hand brushed against someone else and he froze. Gingerly he forced his eyelids apart and stared up at a white ceiling. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked around an all white room. White sheets, white pillowcases, white nightshirt he scowled as he looked down at himself and then he turned to the other occupant of the bed and his heart skipped a beat as he stared into the sleeping face of Trinity. The horrendous injuries she d suffered were no longer visible and she appeared to be wearing the same sort of nightshirt. Gently he pulled the edge of the sheet back to confirm that she was indeed whole. Relief swamped him in a massive wave, he turend over and gathered her up in his arms, wrapping himself around her as if he couldn t bear to let her go.

"Mmmnf," Trinity opened her eyes and stared up into his face. For a long moment they gazed at one another, Trinity hardly daring to speak. Eventually she reached up a trembling hand to touch his face, "Neo," she whispered, your eyes. And then they noticed that the connections which were a legacy from being plugged into The Matrix had vanished. They stared at themselves for a long while and then Trinity said, "I think we may be dead."

Neo smiled and bent to kiss her hairline, "We very probably are. He smiled again, Frightened?"

"Not with you," she responded, "never with you." And she kissed him. Eventually they parted and then became aware that someone else was standing at the foot of the bed. Both Neo and Trinity received an impression of puzzlement and consternation. "This is wrong! You should not be here!" the Being stared at them both.

"Why?" Trinity asked, "we're dead, aren t we?"

"But you re not supposed to be." The Being tilted its head as if listening to someone, "Yes. Yes. As you wish." Then he turned back to them, "We must get you back there is not much time. Come, we must hurry."

Neo kept hold of Trinity s hand as they raced down light-filled corridors, and while they moved the Being was talking, "We will return you whole and intact, yes even your eyes Neo. Neither of you were supposed to come here yet," he explained, "Neo, your talent for being both human and machine mean that you are the only one who can make and keep a lasting Peace. And you, Trinity," he turned to her, "must be alive to help and support him. Without you he will be lost like a leaf drifting in the breeze. Now come."

They stopped in front of a door and the Being said, "Here we must part. I wish you both well."

"What s your name?" Trinity asked

"Gabriel." He replied.

"I seem to remember an Archangel by that name." Neo mused.

"No. I too was a soldier. But these are exceptional circumstances and I was chosen because I too know how easy it would be to stay. Hurry you must go!"

Neo took Trinity's hand in his own, his mind still bubbling with questions and as he stepped through the door he turned to see Gabriel's calm, serene face watching him and heard the words _Be well both of you, and do not fear. You will see me again_.

He woke suddenly, his arm around someone s midriff. He shifted position slightly and almost involuntarily opened his eyes. He blinked and then realised he could see! The woman shifted in his arms and murmured, "Neo? Where are we?"

"I don t know, Trin," Neo replied, "but I'm betting that we're probably in the captain's quarters on the Logos."

She turned in his arms and he gazed at her his eyes filling with tears, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he asked.

"You can keep on telling me," she said softly, and kissed him. Some time later as Trinity lay snuggled up against his chest, she murmured, "I think we should get up and see what s happening."

Neo stretched, "I suppose. Come on."

As they opened the door Trinity gasped and nearly leapt into Neo s arms. Hundreds of machines, scurriers and smaller workers were welding, soldering and repairing the damaged Logos. As the door opened all the machines stopped and turned towards them, an electronic whisper began and grew until the whole ship was murmuring THE ONE, THE ONE, THE ONE.

Another machine scuttled forward and Neo saw that it was carrying some sort of screen, it flickered into life and a face appeared that had identified itself as the Deus Ex Machina, WE SEE THAT YOU HAVE RETURNED. THAT IS GOOD. NOW WE REQUIRE SOMETHING.

"What do you want?" Neo asked

YOU ASKED FOR PEACE. THE ATTACK ON ZION HAS BEEN HALTED. BUT YOU MUST SPEAK FOR US

"Why?" Neo s hand tightened on Trinity s waist.

BECAUSE YOU STAND IN BOTH WORLDS. YOU WILL KNOW THE WORDS TO USE. WE ASK THIS THAT OUR RIGHTS BE RESPECTED.

"Your-" Trinity began, but Neo s hand stopped her. "Very well. I will speak for you but whatever happens, leave Zion untouched."

IT SHALL BE SO. WE WILL SEE YOU IN THE MATRIX, NEO And the creature turned and scuttled away.

"Now what do we do?" Trinity asked.

At that moment another of the smaller machines scuttled up to them, THE SHIP IS READY TO DEPART, NEO.

Neo managed a rather wan smile, "Thank you for your help."

IT IS ALWAYS A PLEASURE TO HELP THE ONE. Came the response and Trinity eyed Neo thoughtfully. Then she shook herself, "Let s get home. At least Captain Niobe will be pleased to have the Logos back in one piece."

"Hmm," Neo responded, "it may raise more questions than answers."

"Like what happened to us?"

"That among other things. And why those machines could speak to us. And something else-" he paused and then said slowly, "they seem to have personality."

Trinity eyed him thoughtfully, "I know what you mean. Ah well. We shall see what we shall see."

Neo laughed, the first time Trinity had heard him do so in what seemed like forever, "And what will we tell them?"

Trinity shrugged, "We ll think of something."

They travelled in silence for almost two hours and then Trinity said, "Do you think it was real? What happened in that room?"

"I think it was more real than anything else, even The Matrix," Neo replied thoughtfully, "Did you notice that the Angel called us Neo and Trinity?"

Trinity was about to shake her head and then she replied, "I hadn t thought about it. Trinity was - is my real name."

An hour later Trinity began scanning for an open gate to Zion. "There appears to be only one gate open," she said turning to Neo, "Gate 3."

"Gate 3 it is then," Neo replied, settling himself more comfortably in the seat and buckling his seatbelt.

Trinity did the same and then as the gate came into view she gasped, "It s not fully open, we ll have to turn the ship."

"You can do it, Trin," Neo said quietly. "I trust you."

At Zion controls a sleepy operator was manning the station when he picked up the signal. "Commander Lock, sir!" he shouted. "There s a ship approaching. It s the Logos!"

Lock moved across to the console and looked down at the devastation, his lips tightened. "If there s any chance at all that you can contact them I suggest you try. Tell them to set down wherever there s clear space." _Not as there s much of that now, _he thought grimly.

"Logos, this is Zion control, come in please?" If the operator had expected there to be a delay he was disappointed because the voice that came back was clear, familiar and wonderful beyond belief.

"Zion control this is Logos. Good to hear your voice. Tell Captain Niobe we re bringing her ship home. Over."

"Logos this is Zion control. Please set down wherever you can, unfortunately we ve had a bit of an accident. As he said these words he saw the ship turn and zip through the half-open gate. Over."

"Zion control, this is Logos we can see that. Logos setting down. Good to be home. Over."

"Logos this is Zion control. Good to have you home. Zion control signing off."

Neo and Trinity stared around them at the destroyed dock. "Oh my," Trinity murmured.

"Well they re still here," Neo replied, or most of them anyway. "Let us go and see."

Neo took Trinity s hand in his own, "Are you ready?"

Trinity locked fingers with him and managed a smile, "I'm not sure we ll ever be ready again."

He smiled, the smile that always made her catch her breath, "I think we will. After all we re here to keep the peace."

Trinity nodded. Together they walked down the exit ramp to see almost the entire population of Zion standing, waiting for them. Morpheus came pushing his way through the population followed closely by Niobe and Kid. "Neo!" he cried, "You're alive. I-I-I didn't dare hope-"

"Morpheus," Neo said shaking his hand, "it' s good to see you again." Then Neo looked up to see Councillor Hamann moving through the crowd, "I believe that we owe you our lives, Neo." And then to Neo's shock and utter disbelief, he knelt and the crowd followed suit.

"Please," Neo said, "Please, get up. We are - we were soldiers. Please, do not kneel to me."

Slowly, albeit reluctantly the inhabitants rose to their feet and Neo smiled, "We have much to tell you all and some you will probably not believe-"

At that moment a number of Sentinels which had appeared inactive suddenly rose up behind the gathering of people. They turned a mixture of fascination and fear crossing their faces and then the machines spoke IT IS THE ONE, IT IS THE ONE. WE WISH TO ASSIST. WE CAN ASSIST, REPAIR, RENEW, REVISE? If Neo hadn't been listening so intently he was sure that he'd never have heard the note of pleading in the Sentinels voices.

"All right. You can help repair this," he gestured to the devastation that was the dock.

WE UNDERSTAND. YOU WILL RETURN TO SEE HOW WELL WE REPAIR, NEO?

I will return, Neo promised. He looked down at Trinity, "I think things just got considerably harder."

Trinity swallowed hard and nodded. _Oh yes._


	2. Chapter 2

The Ambassador

Some time later, Neo and Trinity lay in their quarters, Neo stretched and putting his arms behind his head looked down at Trinity. Her sapphire blue eyes were open and looking up at him.

"Penny for them?" he asked gently.

Trinity closed her eyes and snuggled closer, "Just thinking," she murmured.

"It's a lot to take in," Neo sighed again, "and when I said I was going to become the machines ambassador-"

Trinity laughed but didn't open her eyes, "I think they wanted to banish you from Zion right there and then." She yawned.

Neo looked down at her, "Asleep already?"

"Not quite," she murmured, and then her brow puckered in a frown, "How much did you tell the Council?"

Neo turned and gathered her up in his arms so that her head settled in the crook of his neck and bent to whisper in her ear, "Not quite everything." Then he wrapped his arms around her and holding her in his arms closed his eyes.

His body took some time however, to wind down, he remembered the looks on the Council's faces when he'd told them that when he'd regained consciousness he'd found himself on the _Logos_ and that the Deus Ex had asked him, or rather the Machines had asked him, to speak for them and he'd agreed. Sighing softly he pulled Trinity closer and listened to the sound of Zion going to sleep and the machines as they chattered to one another as they cleared and rebuilt the loading dock.

Tinity woke slowly, the familiar queasiness churning in her gut. She slipped from under Neo's arms, being careful not to wake him. Then she practically ran into the antechamber before her stomach heaved and she vomited into the basin. She rinsed her mouth out and spat and then looked at her fuzzy reflection in the piece of metal that she'd polished to resemble a mirror. A fuzzy, pale creature stared back and she wondered if she really looked like that.

Neo was awake and dressed when she retunred to their chamber, "Are you all right?" he asked taking her hand.

"I'm fine," she managed a wan smile, "just nervousness I guess. We've never had Peace before, I don't know what to do."

"I feel the same way." Neo replied, "Come. I should get back down to the loading dock to see how the machines have done and I think they expect it."

As they emerged into the huge dock, Neo could see all the Sentinels swarming over the area. Much of the dock had been cleared and he could see the _Nebuchadnezzar_ and the _Mjolnir_ shining like new.

As they stepped out of the elevator Kid came running towards them. Trinity half-smiled, "I'd love to know how he knows," she muttered from the corner of her mouth.

"I came to congratulate you!" Kid was like an exuberant puppy.

"Actually," Neo said gently, "I rather think that I should be congratulating you. You broke open the gate and let the Hammer in, you saved Zion."

"No," Kid shook his head, "You saved Zion when you went to The Source."

"Had you not done what you did, there would have been no Zion to save." Neo replied, he looked up as another youngster came panting up to stand beside Kid, "Who's this?"

Kid looked down and Neo saw the same expression cross his face as had often crossed Neo's when Kid had bounded towards him, "This is Ruach," he said, "he always seems to know when I'm here."

Neo laid a hand on Kid's shoulder and drew him aside, "You are becoming someone to look up to, someone more than themselves. In effect you are becoming like me."

"No!" Kid protested, "Never!"

Neo gestured to the young man waiting beside Trinity and said, "You are like that with me, he is like that with you. We can each become more than what we are. You see?"

Realization suddenly dawned in Kid's eyes and walking across to the youngster he said kindly, "You can help me carry my ammo, I'm going down to the bay to check my APU."

Neo watched as Kid laid a hand on Ruach's shoulder and walked away, just as they reached the elevator opposite Kid turned turned and raised a hand in farewell, "See you later, Neo."

Neo raised a hand in return and then they were gone. "That's the first time he's been normal," Trinity remarked. Neo nodded, "I think I may have got through to him, but I can't promise the hero worship will stop."

As they reached the dock all the Sentinels stopped work and sped across to where Neo was standing and then as one, they settled on the floor. Morpheus who had just emerged from his quarters later said it was both the most eerie and amazing thing he'd ever seen.

HAVE WE DONE WELL, NEO? The Sentinels asked in one voice, WE CLEARED MOST OF THE DEBRIS BUT THERE IS STILL MUCH TO DO. YOUR SHIPS ARE STILL BEING REPAIRED BUT SHOULD BE READY TO FLY SOON.

"You have done very well." Neo replied, "I am proud of you. I will speak to the Deus and ask if we may have supplies to repair what was damaged."

WE ARE GLAD. WE ARE ALWAYS GLAD TO SERVE THE ONE. Morpheus was sure that he heard a note of pride in the voices.

"When you have finished I give you a choice," Neo spoke quietly but there was a hint of power in it that Morpheus had never heard before, "You may stay here and help us to rebuild Zion, or you may return to the Deus Ex."

YOU WILL ALLOW US TO CHOOSE? The Sentinels seemed to look at one another, WE HAVE NEVER BEEN ALLOWED TO CHOOSE BEFORE. WE WILL CONSIDER IT.

"Thank you for all you have done." It was Trinity who spoke and Morpheus suddenly noticed that both Neo and Trinity seemed to glow with a silver, pulsating light and he was suddenly reminded of the opening of the Gospel of John and one verse in particular, _Yet to all who received him, to those who believed in his name, he gave the right to become children of God_i_,_ and realised he was seeing history.

The Sentinels turned and Neo turned to hold his hand out to Trinity. Smiling she took it and they walked across to the remains of the docking bay. As they stepped inside Neo smiled at the operator, "Trinity and I need to get into The Matrix."

"Sir!" the operator was on his feet but Neo waved him down, "sit down. I'll need you on controls."

The operator nodded and as Neo and Trinity settled themselves into the chairs, the operator deftly took Trinity's headjack and paused for a moment. Neo gently rested his hand on hers, "Try not to look as though you're going to a fight," he said quietly.

A wry smile curved Trinity's lips and then the operator had plugged her in and her eyes closed. Neo smiled up at him, "I do hope she took my advice," he murmured. Then there was the weird disjointed sensation as the headjack connected and then he was standing in Central Park looking at a statue of a dog. He looked around momentarily disorientated and then saw Trinity. She was standing looking at the same statue and for a moment he didn't recognise her. She was wearing a smart dark suit, although the same sunglasses still adorned her face. He, on the other hand was wearing a dark suit, the only splash of colour a crimson tie.

"Oh my," were the first words that Trinity said when she spotted him.

Neo smiled at her, "I could say the same thing about you. Now, where do we go from here?"

As they looked around, a horse and carriage drew up and the driver lifted his hat to them both as a gesture of respect, "Ambassador, Madam, the negotiators are waiting and request your presence at The Sherry Netherland Hotel."

Neo nodded and after helping Trinity into the carriage climbed in himself, "You know," he said leaning back and looking around, "I always promised myself a trip here – I was going to buy an old Dodge and drive from Capital City all the way up here, just to see Central Park."

The driver decanted them at the entrance to the Sherry Netherland. Neo stepped down from the carriage and turned to help Trinity. "Ambassador, Madam," the Maitre D' emerged from the hotel, "I'm delighted to make your acquaintance. Would you like refreshments before you go up to the suite or do you wish to go straight up?"

"I think we'll head straight up," Neo replied, "Thank you for coming to greet us."

"A pleasure, Your Excellency. The bellboy will take you up."

The elevator seemed to take forever, Trinity was sitting on the seat provided and despite her bravado her legs were trembling. Neo laid a hand on hers, "It'll be all right." He said slowly, "they asked me, remember?"

When they entered the suite it was to see two very familiar figures. Neo stepped forward to give one of them a hug, "Oracle! Good to see you again."

"And you, Neo, and you." The Oracle had dispensed with her green housecoat and apron and now stood in an elegant black dress. "I believe you have met my husband."

Neo looked up and a frown creased his forehead, but he controlled his temper and held out his hand, "Sir."

"Sit," the Oracle gestured to chairs on the other side of the coffee table and said, "Do you take your coffee white or black?"

As they sipped their coffee a question slowly formed in Neo's mind, "I am assuming that you are surprised by our return."

"I am not surprised," the Oracle replied, setting her cup on the low table between them, "I always knew that in time of crisis another One would arise. But I did not expect either or you to survive your entry into 01."

"Nor did I," Trinity replied, "and while it is a wonderful gift I am wondering what the hell to do with it. Neo may have purpose but I am not sure that I do."

The Oracle surveyed her quietly for a couple of moments and then she said, "You will find it, my dear, you will find it."

Neo set his empty coffee cup on the table and said, "I am assuming that you are much like the gods of the Hindu religion, Brahma and Shiva. One who creates balance and one who creates imbalance."

"An apt description," the Architect replied, "you also seem to have effected a reconciliation between myself and the Oracle. While we cannot inhabit the same space for long, we can at least meet to talk and find that we have much common ground."

"So what now?" Neo asked.

"Now we thrash out a Treaty," the Architect replied, "you already appear to have made some executive decisions in your world of Zion and I commend you for that. But there must be more formal declarations."

"I agree," Neo replied, he spread his hands over the coffee table and the empty cups and coffee pot disappeared to be replaced by a sheet of paper.

Finally after what seemed hours they'd thrashed out the beginnings of a Treaty. Clearing his throat the Architect lifted the piece of paper and as he read the typewritten words appeared on the blank pages beneath.

_I: Let it be clearly understood that all hostilities towards Zion must cease forthwith._

_II: The humans promise to elect one of their number to oversee those who wish to leave the Matrix. This human will assist those who exit the Matrix to adapt to the 'real' world._

_III: The Machines offer their unequivocal help in repairing and rebuilding Zion along with the humans under certain provisos, these being:-_

_They have the right to be treated as sentient beings_

_They have the right to be rewarded for their work_

_They have the right to choose which work they wish to participate in._

_IV: Those humans who wish to remain within The Matrix whether or not they know of the unreality of 'The Matrix' and who have no objections may be allowed to stay._

_VI: Those humans who wish to enter the Matrix in order for recreational pursuits will be allowed to do so, provided they do not tell the other inhabitants of the Matrix the true nature of The Matrix._

The Architect leant back in his chair, "Will that do?"

Neo stretched, "For now I think. I am sure that other considerations will arise."

For the first time The Architect seemed to relax, "I am almost certain that they will. Still as I believe my partner said to you once, 'We need to get to our destination together. Of that I am certain."

Neo stood up, "I think we have made some progress today, don't you?"

"Oh I think so." The Oracle said, "I shall escort you both out, I would like a word with you before you leave."

Neo turned to her – no the program as they walked into the outer room, "What is it?" he asked.

For the first time since he'd known her she looked uncomfortable, if a program could look uncomfortable, "Neo, I did not foresee this. I pushed you to return to The Source because it was the only way to end the War. But I suspected and then I knew that you would both die. How you are both here now and alive I do not know."

Neo took her hand and bent to kiss her knuckles, "To be honest, Oracle, neither do I." He replied, "but it looks like we have cause to be grateful again."

"I have always wondered if you would still speak with me," The Oracle replied, "You must know by now that I manipulated you."

A slow smile curved Neo's mouth, "Yes. But I can understand why – and in a way do we not all manipulate one another? The alternative was to return to a cycle that would ultimately end in destruction."

The Oracle smiled, "No doubt we will meet again, Neo. But for now I think you should take your partner home – you both have much to discuss."

Neo nodded and took Trinity's hand, "You're not really married are you?" she said.

"No, but the husband/wife analogy is one that you would understand." The Oracle replied, "Good luck, both of you. You will always be welcome at my house. Oh, and give yourselves time – you'll need it to come to terms with what has happened."

Neo flipped open the mobile he carried and the voice at the other end said, "Operator."

"I need an exit line."

"There's one two blocks down. See you soon."

As they walked down to the phone both of them kept looking around and Trinity's hand strayed to her side, "You don't need a gun if that's what you're looking for," Neo remarked, "but it still feels odd to not have to run from Agents."

"I'm sure they could provide some if we wanted," Trinity remarked wryly. "But since it would defy logic I think that'll we'll just slip away quietly."

Neo opened the door to the shabby, deserted hotel room. The familiar black telephone sat on the desk, "See you in a moment."

The telephone rang and Trinity picked it up, Neo watched as she seemed to fracture into a million pieces and then there was only the telephone dangling off the edge of the desk.

He replaced the receiver and looked around, he remembered the Oracle's voice, _Give yourselves time_, she'd said.

Neo smiled, _Yes, perhaps he would. The Treaty would hold for now. Perhaps for a few months at least – perhaps longer._ The telephone rang and still with a smile on his face Neo picked it up and returned to Zion.

i New International Bible, The Gospel of John, Ch. 1 v.12


End file.
